


裙子 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. EB. 女裝陳
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	裙子 2020.02

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 女裝陳呦！！！

楊看著站在他面前的人，他穿著白色細肩小洋裝，有著一頭微捲的金髮，因為害羞拼命拉扯著裙擺。

楊坐到沙發上翹起二郎腿，看著對方站在原地自顧自的害羞著。在他第三次嫌不夠長的拉著已經及膝的裙擺時，楊不耐煩的嘖了一聲，那人嚇到後抖了一下，雙手死死抓著裙擺不敢抬頭。

楊被那人反應逗樂了，勾唇笑了一下「不是你說好不容易喜歡的型有你的碼才買來穿的嗎？」那人抬頭，露出因為害羞憋紅了的臉頰，細看眼眶也微微泛紅著，像是怪罪般的瞪著楊「是...明明是你說想看我穿的......」

楊一改先前的語氣，溫柔的說著「你穿這樣很好看呀。」那人聽到這話露出一個害羞又緊張的笑。

楊看著他歪頭笑了一下「不然我獎勵你一下。」那人愣了一下「怎麼獎勵？」

楊用腳輕踢了一下對方的手「你先幫我把襪子脫掉。」那人呆呆的照做，楊先用腳試探的點了點那人腹部，看到對方因發癢而輕顫的身體，楊得意的笑了一下，踩著腹部下滑到對方跨下，像小貓掌似的輕輕踩踏。

感覺到那人因自己行為而興奮的部位，楊又笑了一下，那人好不容易平復的臉頰又紅了起來，楊順著那形狀來回上下滑動著，白色洋裝因為水漬變得透明起來，隱隱約約能看到裡面肉色的部位「欸～裡面沒有穿內褲呀～」楊看著那人調笑，對方用雙手摀著臉逃避著「我有穿......」

楊笑的露出了小虎牙「那麼大呀～都把內褲撐掉了～」看著對方害羞的死命搖頭，楊自己脫掉另一腳的襪子，舔了下唇，用兩腳夾著那部位來回搓揉，那人因過大的刺激彎下了腰，雙手抓著楊的腳踝，看著楊眼眶泛著淚的微微喘息著。

楊盯著他舔了下虎牙，「爽嗎？」那人只是更用力的抓著楊的腳，像是用動作回答一樣，然後喘息著，射出，隨後像是失力般的倒在楊身上。

楊聽著耳邊的喘息聲，將人推倒沙發的另一頭，脫下褲子，躺倒在沙發扶手上，一隻腳踩著那人腿根，另一腳放到地上，露出已經完全勃起、濕淥淥的性器，他伸手隨意的撫慰了下自己。

看著對方因為他的舉動又興奮起來的部位舔了下唇說「想操我嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 那個...我只是想玩楊的腳而已  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
